


In the shadows of the Vigil

by Nordra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Zevran finally reunites with his Warden





	In the shadows of the Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> How Zevran reunited with his lover. Timeline is little different, I wanted to create "the perfect" ending. So that means everyone is alive and staying in the Wardens. Only Justice has returned to Fade and Anders never went to Kirkwall.
> 
> The Warden-Commander  
> Name: Revas Surana ( _revas_ meaning freedom in Elvish)  
>  Race: Elf  
> Gender: Male  
> Class: Mage  
> Specializations: Shapesifter - Arcane Warrior - Battlemage - Keeper

The clouds had barely dissolved, bringing the end to the rain that lasted through the night. Waterdrops fell across Zevran's eyes from the hood as the assassin crouched on the tree branch, taking in the sight of a massive stone structure.

Finally.

The Vigil's Keep.

It had been long years when former Crow had separated from his Warden in Denerim to return to Antiva. Hunting down his former guild members was a long and cruel task, especially without his little mage. And cruels were the night's spent alone.

The news of the happenings in Amaranthine had reached even Antiva, the stories telling how the newly appointed Warden-Commander and the Hero of Ferelden had to drive back the remnants of the darkspawn still lurking in Ferelden. When Zevran had heard them, he nearly jumped on the nearest ship to rush help his love.

_”Worry not about me, Zev. Just do what you need to do. Whether I'll come to you or you to me, I know we'll be together some day.”_

The word's spoken on the eve of his departure in the night of Denerim were the only thing halting him. Zevran needed to make sure that the Crows would not follow him anymore. Or Revas. They had done the impossible: they ended the Blight. Had they not earned the peace?

And now he was finally here. The point was made to the Crows: trouble either of them and suffer. Now Zevran could see his lover again.

The sun was already setting as the elven assassin reached the Keep. The courtyard was still full of servants, soldiers and merchants going about their business before the night set in. No-one gave the lone elf a second look.

They said that the Keep had fallen in the battle with darkspawn after a time and the rebuilding had taken years. But as Zevran had never seen the original one, he really could not make a comparison.

The banners of both the arling of Amaranthine and the Grey Wardens flapped in the gentle breeze.

Inwardly, Zevran chuckled. It was rather funny to imagine Revas as the Arl. The young elf, not only the Commander of the Grey but a mage, put on the throne of a noble. It must have been a bitter pill for minor nobles to swallow.

But it would have appeared that he had managed to earn the respects and loyalty of the arling. That' s his Warden, alright. Charming people left and right.

Looking at the main doors, Zevran pondered if he should just march to the guards and request an audience with the good Arl.

...Tsk, how boring.

Circling in the shadows along the wall, he looked for a decent place to scale the walls. Finding what he was looking, the elf swiftly hauled himself up the stone wall, unnoticed by anyone. Squeezing through the little too tight window, the former crow crept along the wooden beams deeper inside, still cloaked in the darkness near the roof.

”Anders, will you put that cat down already!”

”Ah come on, Nate! Stop being so grumpy! Don't you agree, Sir Pounce-A-Lot?”

Crouching in the intersection of the beams, Zevran looked down in what seemed to be a dining hall of some kind. Not the one where nobles are entertained but a simpler one. The fire was burning happily in the hearth and a long, sturdy wooden table that had clearly seen its share of years was packed with an amount of food to feed a small army. Around the table, were four people clad in official Grey Warden apparel. Well, five if you counted the cat.

Two humans, one with a long black hair and a bow resting against the table next to him and a mage with dirty blond hair pulled in a ponytail. Two other were women: a dwarf with heavily tattooed face and a blond-haired elf who was rolling her eyes at the two humans. She looked like a mage too... A Dalish, perhaps?

”I'm 'grumpy' because you keep lifting that feline constantly on the table. And it tries to stick its paws on my food,” dark-haired human said, pulling his plate of fish away from the said cat.

”I think he likes you,” human mage grinned and plopped few grapes in his mouth.

”How wonderful, just what I needed; another one pestering me...”

”Nathaniel! How could you! Consorting with other cats!” Mage (Anders, was it?) yelled in mock horror. ”You are making Sir Pounce-A-Lot sad!”

”I was talking about you, mage.”

”Argh, you two are impossible!” The elven mage groaned. ”Not a day goes by without this constant bickering!”

The dwarf snorted before looking at the elf. ”You'd think that after they finally rocked the bed, they would have calmed down...”

”Well, obviously not,” elf grunted and then looked at the two men. ”Seriously, some day Warden-Commander kicks you two in the Deep Roads for good!”

”Come on, Velanna,” Anders waved with a chuckle. ”He would not do that.”

”Yes, he would,” the dwarf grinned. ”Or did he not shut you two in the weapon storage, enchanted the door and yelled that you would not get out before 'finally fucking each other and get this charade over'?”

The archer, Nathaniel, choked on his drink and Anders turned as red as a tomato.

”I _*cough*_ still can't believe he said that _*cough*_ before the recruits...” Nathaniel coughed.

”Yeah, thank you for the reminder, Sigrun,” Anders muttered. ”Had happily forgotten that already...”

”Happy to help!”

Zevran listened and made a note that despite the harsh words and bickering, these people seemed close to each other. It reminded former Crow of his travels with the Warden and their little rag-tag group. The thought brought warm memories.

Ah, but how should he announce himself?

Originally, Zevran had plotted to find his dear Warden's bedchamber, strip and wait for a poor exhausted mage to come in for a well-earned rest. Then Zevran would surprise him and call him for a sweet, sweet reunion...

But that could be arranged later. He would be a lousy partner if he did not introduce himself to Revas' new companions, right?

So Zevran jumped down and before anyone could react, gave a beaming smile with open arms.

”A good evening to Vigil's Keep, the noble Grey Wardens!”

***

Honestly, he had seen it coming.

Zevran would have been disappointed otherwise. He was at least pleased that these new comrades of Surana were up to speed.

Though the floor and the dust tasted horrible.

Coughing, the assassin wiggled, testing his bonds. Yes, tight. ...Were those roots around him?

It had taken about a blink of an eye before the Wardens had sprung up from their seats and overrun him. Though to be honest, Zevran had not exactly put up any resistance.

Lying on his stomach with a cheek against the floor, he looked up and was met with a pointy end of an arrow directed right between his eyes, a pair of one-hand axes, a hiss of flames and a crackle of lightning.

And four murderous faces. 

...seems like a déjà-vu.

”Ah, now this does bring memories,” Zevran chuckled and coughed again. ”If anyone would be so kind and perhaps let me at least off the floor? Awfully dusty this is.”

”No way, you little nug humper,” Sigrun snarled. ”Better start talking and fast. Who are you and what the hell are you sneaking here for?!”

”Ouch, such a name calling! And even though I politely announced myself... Such a rudeness!”

”...That is an Antivan accent,” Nathaniel pointed out, tensing his bow a little more. ”A Crow.”

”Another one?” The elf, Velanna hissed. ”Just how many of you do they keep sending after the Commander?”

”...Another?” Zevran's eyes darkened as he hissed. ”They've a contract, again?! _Braska!_ ”

”You should know, don't you?” Anders snapped and the sparks of electricity whirled around his fingers. ”Don't try to play us for fools. A rogue sneaking in the Keep with an Antivan accent?”

”Who is it this time?” Nathaniel growled. ”Another noble who _'can't stomach that little elven abomination as the Arl'_?”

Calming down, Zevran took a deep breath. There was a time to get to the bottom of this later. ”I'm here for no-one but myself, good Wardens. Yes, I'm from Antiva. And yes, I'm a Crow. Former, to be exact.”

”A former? How convenient,” Sigrun snorted. ”And just what does former assassin want from the Fereldan Grey Wardens?”

Giving his most charming smile, Zevran answered in total honesty. ”I'm here to meet my lover, my moon and stars, my sun and the bright of my day.”

”Err... Okay... This got strange,” Anders muttered.

”Ah, my apologies but it seems that my poetry vein demands release when I'm thinking about my sweet elven mage!”

”Elven mag-... Velanna!” Sigrun shouted to her comrade. ”Why you never said that you have a boyfriend?! Aren't we the best friends?! They tell each other this kind of things!”

”What?! He's not my anything!” Velanna shouted back. ”I'd never chosen anyone with so... so terrible talent in poetry!”

”But...” Sigrun frowned. ”There's no other elven mage here... Besides...”

”What in the Maker's name is going on?!”

All the occupants in the hall turned towards the voice that came from the door. Well, Zevran managed to lift his head a little and his heart leapt inside his chest.

There stood at the doorway his beloved Grey Warden.

Though he was wearing the ensemble of Grey Warden mage with the marks of his rank as the Warden-Commander, Revas was changed next to nothing from their last meeting. White hair that reached nearly his shoulders with two hanging braids framing narrow face adorned with a bluish tattoo across his right eye and cheek, with two smaller lines on the left cheek in the same colour. Blue eyes that widened as they took in the sight of the assassin and the single golden earring adorned his left ear, glinting in the light.

Oh, how Zevran had missed him!

Behind Revas was a human male with short light brown hair, clad in greenish armour, but Zevran paid him no mind, his eyes only at the Warden.

”Commander,” Nathaniel began, ”This elf just jumped down from the ceiling suddenly...”

”He's Antivan! And a Crow!” Sigrun pointed out.

The man behind the Warden-Commander narrowed his eyes. ”Crow? Again?”

”Well, he's insisting that he's a former one,” Sigrun said. ”And talking some weird things...”

” _Z-zevran...?_ ”

Sigrun's voice faded out as the Commander muttered one, almost silent word. The Wardens looked at their leader in surprise, never ever before had they heard the elf speaking so weakly.

Zevran smiled. ”Revas... Long time no see. ...My love.”

A shock ran through the spectators.

At the sound of the rogue's voice, the mage dashed forward and dropped on his knees before the other elf, bringing his hand to touch the tanned cheek but halting, as if he was afraid that it was just a dream or an illusion.

Straining his neck, Zevran brushed his cheek against mage's palm, revelling in familiar touch and scent of potions and poultices that followed Surana everywhere.

”Zev...” Revas whispered. ”You're really here...”

”Of course, my dear Warden,” assassin laughed. ”Nothing could have kept me away for any longer.”

”Your mission...?”

”Finished”, the Antivan answered, deciding not to mention the fact that he had learned just a moments before. Not yet. Now he only wanted to hold his beloved mage in his arms. ”Ah, as much as I enjoy this position... It does remind of the day we met, yes? Could you perhaps ask the lovely lady to release me? This dust is murdering.”

Chuckling, Revas looked at Velanna. ”Release him. He's not a threat. Not to us, at least.”

Glancing between the male elves, Velanna finally commanded the roots to unhand Zevran.

Assassin pulled him self up to his feet and as Revas stood himself, the mage found himself pulled forward in a tight embrace. And the former Crow dived for what he had been denied for years, capturing mage's lips with his own.

At the background, Sigrun let out a squeaky sound and Anders muttered ”Maker's balls!”

But Revas heard them not. For all his attention was at the person crushing him against the leather-clad body and the sweet taste of rogue's mouth. Wrapping his arms around other elf's shoulders, Revas opened his mouth and let Zevran in, revelling in the familiar feeling of completeness as the assassin reminded them both of the pleasure they had missed. Coaxing other to play, Zevran's tongue ran over mage's, mapping and remembering every little part of him.

The familiar scent of leather and metal filled the mage's nose as he buried his face in the crook of Zevran's neck, breaking the kiss as the need of oxygen came important. It had been so long...

He felt the warm breath tickling the ear where the golden earring still was. A shiver run through his body and he let his grip tighten against armour on assassin's back.

Finally, they pulled apart but just that Zevran could lean his forehead against Revas'.

A warm, golden brown eyes stared at the sky blue ones before

”Revas...” Zevran said with a low voice. ”My beloved Grey Warden, it has been far too long.”

”You took your time, Zev,” Revas smiled with the tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes.

”Ah, but why to hurry when I'd encounter this tempting sight by coming later? I'm only a mere man, after all.”

”Still as horrible in sweet talk as ever, aren't we?”

”You wound me, my love,” Zevran chuckled. ”As much as I'd love to ravish you here and now, my Warden... I think we have shocked your friends enough, yes?”

A blush crept on Revas' face as he remembered their audience.

Nathaniel and Garevel had been staring at the elves but as the Warden-Commander's eyes turned towards them, both quickly looked away awkwardly. As if they haven't been staring.

Anders was busy holding a hand over Sigrun's mouth as she was trying to let out excited sounds and cooing at the pair.

Velanna... She was pretending to smooth her clothing. With her face slightly red.

”Umm... so...” Revas tried to speak before sighing. ”Oh for Maker's sake...”

”Guess you two know each other then, Commander?” Anders snickered.

”Oh we know each other very well,” Zevran grinned before Revas elbowed him in the ribs.

”Not helping, Zev...” Warden-Commander sighed. ”This is Zevran Arainai, a former member of Antivan Crows and one of my companions during the Blight.”

”Pleased to meet you,” Zevran smiled and gave an elaborate bow.

”You never told you had a lover, Commander!” Sigrun freed herself from Anders' hold.

”Well... Technically... A husband, actually...” Revas blushed.

A second of silence.

”HUSBAND?!” Sigrun screeched, making everyone wince in pain, especially the three elves.

”Sigrun, please... Don't do that,” Commander grimaced with his ears ringing.

”Sorry, Commander but seriously?! Why you never told?!”

”With all the darkspawn hassle and then the rebuilding... It just never occurred me,” Revas said, glancing at Zevran.

”You have been busy, love,” Zevran said. ”The news of the battle in Amaranthine have reached even Antiva. You just never bother to rest, don't you?”

”Sometimes it does feel like there's a sign saying 'Welcome all Darkspawn!' on my back,” Revas muttered, lost in his own thoughts. The mage then banished those thoughts. ”Ah, I guess the introductions are still in order.”

***

After they had gotten over introductions, all six people (Garevel had excused himself and left to attend his duties) had sat back down on the table with thw Wardens continuing their intake of food. Zevran grinned, ah this brought in mind the nights when both Revas and Alistair had engorged themselves whenever they had been able to sleep in the inn.

”You just keep gathering more and more strange people along with you, my dear Warden,” Zevran chuckled before sipping his drink that Nathaniel had handed him. 

”Hey, look who's talking!” Anders pointed at him. ”You're one of them, too.”

”Yes yes. Indeed I am,” the Antivan said and gave a heated look at Revas. ”Something I'm very glad about.”

”Oh, dear Creators...” Velanna groaned. Yet the blush still insisted on staying at her cheeks.

”Soooo.... How did you two get together?” Sigrun asked with little too much enthusiasm.

”Sigrun...” Commander groaned.

”What? I'm just curious!”

”Curiosity killed the cat,” Nathaniel pointed out.

”Nate! Stop it!” Anders covered the ears of the cat sitting in his lap. ”You're scaring Sir Pounce-A-Lot!”

”Will you just let that darn cat...!”

”Seriously?” Revas looked pointedly between his two men. ”Do you two need yet another 'time-out'?”

That shut both archer and the mage up, their faces crimson.

Velanna and Sigrun shared a look. Called it.

Zevran chuckled. ”Ah, the friendly banter! Just like in the past!”

”Banter and armed lunatics following me around...” Revas munched a mutton.

”And your faithful mabari still keeps the constant watch on his master, I see,” Zevran said, nodding towards Drakion lying before the hearth, fast asleep.

Snickering and chuckles run through the room before the Antivan continued, ”Most of our old friends have gone on their own ways, have they not, love?”

”After Denerim, yes. Though I have seen Wynne once.”

”Oh? Is she still holding up well?” Zevran asked grinning as Revas rolled his eyes, getting what his lover had meant by that.

”Well,” Sigrun said. ”She's old yes and I'm not an expert on humans but I guess she was in a good health.”

”How abou... Ouch! Mi amore!” The Antivan whined as Revas stomped on his foot and gave the assassin The Glare. It was rather effective way that made even the most shrewd and snobbiest of nobles to cave in. ”Such a violence...”

”Man up, dear,” Revas flashed a small subtle grin that made Zevran want to pull him forwards and...

”Hey, what's going on? First Garevel takes away my drink, then those yellow bellied recruits talk about an intruder but here you're all, partying without ol' Oghren?!”

Red haired (and bearded) dwarf waddled into the hall before stopping and squinting his eyes. Then he yelled and pointed at Zevran. ”ELF!”

”OGHREN!” Zevran exclaimed back. ”My foul-smelling friend!”

”So you're the one lad's kept talking about, huh?” Oghren made his way to the group and hopped on the stool. ”Should've guessed...”

”Oh admit it, you have missed me,” Zevran grinned.

”As if I'd miss a knife-eared pipe-cleaner like you, elf,” dwarf jabbed. ”But guess the Commander can finally stop pining after you.”

Revas felt heat creeping on his face. ”I haven't been pining!”

”Oh yes, you have,” Oghren said before belching and looking at the other Wardens. ”My advice: find something to block out the sounds. There's gonna be racket during nights now on.”

”Oghren!”

”What? I'm just saying. Barely got any sleep during the Blight. A soddin' job it was, killing darkspawn with eyes crossed because of your screaming, boss.”

”I... did not scream!”

”You did. Every. Soddin'. NIGHT. Like a nug in a heat.”

Burying his face in hands, Revas felt the tip of his ears heating up. 

Deciding to save his love from further humiliation, Zevran distracted Oghren who was already stuffing the turkey in the mouth.

”So, my stocky little friend. What are you doing here? Thought you were enjoying the perks of marriage?”

”Nah, that ship sailed,” Oghren said and took a bite. ”I'm not for a peaceful life. Came here, drank from the giant cup and became a Warden.”

”You? Grey Warden? Maker help us all...”

”Pipe down, you flat-chested gal!”


End file.
